Better Things Can Happen
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 to her 1 year old son by her ex boyfriend but what happens when Troy Bolton falls for her and wants to be with her but she won't let him? Will he find away to win hers and her son's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 First Day Of School,Feeling Bad]<strong>

**With Gabriella in her POV.**

Here I am Gabriella Montez, 17 years old, Spanish American, teen mother of my 1 year old son Kingston who is the son of my ex boyfriend West Hampton who graduated high school last year but I don't care anyways because I'm enjoying the last few days of my summer before I start my Senior year at East High and I hate it because West is a asshole for breaking up with me because he couldn't be a man and help me take care of our son but now it's my son and I had to deal with him ignoring me my Junior year because he was a asshole.

I live with my mom Maria Montez who is a big time Lawyer so she's always on work trips but she still loves me and she said that she would be there for my son and me no matter what happens. And my fraternal triplets Aries and Naomi Montez but I'm the oldest of my sisters. We all get along sometimes but we will always love each other and we all go to East High in Albuerque New Mexico where we were born.

We love to sing, dance, go shopping but only Naomi is a cheerleader in our family at East High. People at East High called me a slut last year because I got pregnant by West who was the Football caption at school and he just treated me like everybody else and I couldn't believe he did that because he was my best friend and not just my boyfriend.

He was the stupid one in our relationship because he thought it would be fun not to use a damn condom at one point and I was already on birth control but I forgot that I changed it and we both made a mistake but I had to grow up so fast because I love my son and I lost my teenage year when I slept with West the first time.

Anyways I'm going to talk about me. I have natural Spanish tan skin with chocolate brown eyes along with high cheek bones and a soft but strong angelic voice with dark brown long wave like curly hair that shines all the time and my figure is different these days last summer and this summer I lost alot of weight after giving birth to my handsome boy KingstonAndrewMontez since I didn't give him his father last name and my figure is now this now hard rock curvy but petite figure with amazing curves that I always had but after having Kingston they got curvier.

I'm tall and I'm glad but I'm shorter then most girls at my school and I my chest use be it's natural C up but when I started getting pregnant I started getting bigger breast and all last year I had D cup breast and girls at East High thought I got them done but nope I didn't but since I had Kingston they got bigger so they are now a E cup which is way too big for my small frame size but I'm trying to bring them down since I'm almost done breast feeding Kingston but I'm going to keep working out so I go down more but not too much.

East High has a program for Teen mothers or teen fathers and we get to bring our kids or new born babies there and leave them until were finished with the day then we come pick them up and I go hang out with my son around lunch time and I'm glad that I can take Kingston there while I'm at school knowing that he's safe. Kingston has my skintone with light brown curly hair since my hair is curly but West has light brown hair and he has my chocolate brown eyes and he has his father's chin and ears.

Oh our family just happens to be rich and we own a big mansion here in New Mexico but I don't tell everybody that.

I'm in my backyard laying by the pool wearing my light blue and white bikini with my hair up in a pony tail while Kingston is wearing his small swim shorts and my sisters are in their bikini's and were all laughing and having a good time.

"Hey sis are you ready for school in two weeks? My twin sister Aries asked me while laying down on the lounge chair. I sigh and shake my head while Kingston layed on my stomach sleeping. Naomi gasps making us stare at her confused.

"What are you doing sis? Me and Aries asked at the same time. She points and we turn our head to see Troy Bolton and his ex girlfriend Mackenzie Webster trying to get her hands on Troy begging to take her back but it doesn't look like he want's that but whatever.

"_Hey Naomi are you going to chill with us later at the Slam Dot_?(It's a hang out place) I heard Mackenzie's voice say to our sister and I take my sunglasses off to se the head cheerleader of the cheerleading team smirking at me while standing next to the guy I liked but he only likes Cheerleaders I guess but that doesn't mean I can't still lilke Troy Bolton, Caption of the Basketball team and I sigh hating that Mackenzie hangs around Troy's house trying to get back together with him knowing that every girl in school loves him.

I sit up from my louge chair hating that I'm showing off my way too big breast in this bikini while Kingston is whining because he just woke up. I get up and bring Kingston into the house while Naomi talks to her new B.F.F like me and Aries care. I turn around to see Aries walk in the house and we start talking when Troy Bolton walks in the house making us stop talking.

"Are you lost Bolton? Aries asked him and Troy stares at me grinning making me look away and I pick up my son and walk to his room to put him down for a nap.

**End of Gabriella's POV.**

**With Aries and Troy talking.**

Troy stared at his crushe's other twin sister who didn't really like him but put up with him knowing that Gabriella liked him alot.

"So what are you doing in our house? Aries asked not caring that she's wearing a bikini in front of him.

"Is your older twin sister Gabriella single? He asked her wondering. She stares at him not believing he asked her that.

"Yes she's single, guys don't want to date a teenage mother even if she's gorgeous and why do you care? She asked with her arms crossed.

Troy stares at her knowing that he shouldn't be feeling this way but he can't help it.

"I have always liked your sister Gabriella but she was with West then had a baby by him and I thought that after she had the baby guys would call over that banging body but she's really single? He said really hoping and Aries nods sighing knowing that Troy is telling the truth.

Gabriella walks back downstairs in a pair of black short shorts with her bikini still on not caring that Troy is almost craving her body.

"Oh I didn't know you were still here Troy but why are you here anyway? Gabriella asked wondering. Troy stares at Gabriella sighing and walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist making her shake a little and he whispers in her ear saying"You look really sexy today and you don't need to cover up that body. He pulls away and walks out and goes home with Mackenzie. "

**On The First Day with Everybody.**

Gabriella is in her car driving herself and her son Kingston to East High after having a few good last days of summer after dealing with Troy coming to her house.

She's wearing a sexy but cute yellow summer tank _Catherine Malandrino_ lace v neck dress with a black cute small vest over it and the dress is mid thigh and it looks really hot on her and she has on her strapless bra that fits her bust size and has on yellow heels.

Her hair is down in natural dark brown wave like curls with a little makeup. Her school stuff and Kingston's bag are in back seat of her Range Rover while Kingston is sleeping in his cute outfit that is a red small t shirt with cute jean shorts and he's wearing a small baseball cap on his head with black sneakers on.

Gabriella finally pulls up to East High and parks her car and turns her car off taking the keys out getting out closing the door and open the back door and takes her school bag and Kingston's bag out putting them on the ground and takes Kingston out of his car seat and he starts whining a little so she shake him a little trying to calm him down.

"Hey do you need help with that Gabriella? She heard a deep voice ask her and turns around to see Troy Bolton standing there and frowns wondering why he's even talking to her at all.

"Are you really asking to help me? She asked him and he nods grinning. Gabi stare at him shocked and see his ex Mackenzie glaring at her before walking up to them.

"Why are you helping me after I yelled at you and your girlfriend? She said putting her son down and he grabs onto her dress and puts her bag and his on her shoulder and Troy picks up Kingston making Gabi stare at him confused but he smiles at her and closed both doors and locks the car.

"What are you doing with that freak anyways Troy she's not like us and why are you holding her bastard child? Troy's ex says in her high pitched annoying voice.

"I'm tired of your crap Mackenzie alright? I like Gabriella alot and I'm not going to make her late for her classes because of trying to get her stuff together so back off. Troy said shocking both girls. Mackenzie rolls her eyes and walks off glaring at Gabriella making her frown not sure if Troy meant what he said about liking her.

Troy helps Gabriella bring her son to the Teen Parent Program while she walked next to him with her stuff and his. They got to the Teen Parent Program and signed Kingston in and she brings his bag over to his helper then takes him from Troy's arms and give him a kiss and hand him to his helper Danielle.

"See you around lunch time Gabriella? Danielle asked and she nod before leaving with Troy Bolton.

"Look I'm sorry about my girlfriend's ways she's stupid and I don't even know why I hang out with her but I meant what I said about liking you alot. He grins.

"Hey just because you stood up for me because of that bitch doesn't mean I'm going to start being your friend okay? She said walking off to put her stuff in her locker.

Troy stands there sighing knowing that he needs to try harder if he want's Gabriella to like him.

**The next day with Gabriella in the music room.**

Gabriella Montez is wearing a jean skirt with a pink t shirt with a green tank top over the t shirt and it shows off a little cleavage and she's wearing her tan Ugg boots with a little makeup on her face with her hair up in a pony tail and she's in the music room trying to get away from the drama in her life.

She starts playing the Piano not knowing that Troy Bolton is watching her and he listens to her play and she starts singing.

Gabriella..."_Ohh _  
><em>Here I am <em>  
><em>Feels like the walls are closing in <em>  
><em>Once again it's time to face it and be strong <em>  
><em>I wanna do the right thing now <em>  
><em>I know it's up to me some how <em>  
><em>I've lost my way.<em>

Troy smiles hearing her amazing voice and listen's to her and walks into the room softly as she sings.

Gabriella..."_If I could take it all back I would now _  
><em>I never meant to let you all down <em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around <em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this <em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise <em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up this mess I made <em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late <em>  
><em>Maybe it's not to late oh.<em>

She closes her eyes and sighs getting into the song and sings through her heart not knowing that Troy is feeling the same way she's feelings.

Gabriella..."_So I'll take a stand _  
><em>Even though it's complicated <em>  
><em>If I can I wanna change the way I've made it <em>  
><em>I gotta do the right thing now <em>  
><em>I know it's up to me some how <em>  
><em>I'll find my way <em>

_Gabriella..."If I could take it all back I would now _  
><em>I never meant to let you all down <em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around <em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this <em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise <em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made <em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late.<em>

She feels somebody watching her and she turns around to see Troy Bolton staring at her and she keeps singing.

Gabriella..."_I'm gonna find the strength _  
><em>To be the one who that holds it all together <em>  
><em>Show you that I'm sorry <em>  
><em>But I know that we can make it better <em>

_If I could take it all back I would now _  
><em>I never meant to let you all down <em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around <em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this <em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise <em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made <em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late <em>

_Gabriella..."I never meant to let you all down _  
><em>Now I've got to try to turn it all around <em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this <em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise <em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up this mess I made <em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late <em>  
><em>Maybe it's not to late oh yeah.<em>

She stops singing and sees Troy staring at her suprised to hear her singing and sits down next to her.

She stares at Troy Bolton and sees that he's wearing a red polo tight muscle shirt that showes off his bulky,muscled tan rippled arms that look amazing with his tan features in his face and he has amazing body to die for that anybody can see that he works out by the way his hard rock six pack abs and pecs look. He's wearing dark Abercrombie jeans with dark blue basketball shorts under his jeans and his dark blond is now cut short but still looks great on him with his bright blue eyes and he just happens to be the most hottest guy at East High and he has amazing accent and he's wearing black sneakers.

"Hey that was amazing Gabriella, why don't you let anybody hear you sing? He asked her grabbing ahold of her hand. Gabriella stares at him surpised that he's holding her hand and sighs.

"I'm just not the person that let's anybody hear me but only my family and my son but other then that I don't let anybody hear me. She said.

"Well you should because your amazing Gabriella and I just really like you and I'm just trying to figure out why you won't give me a chance. Troy said sighing staring into her eyes.

" Because people like the popular kids here think If making fun of people like me only makes their lifes so better but it just makes them look stupid and it hurts because none of those poeple know anything about me or the other people they hurt so if you really want a chance then show me that I know your different other then that the main person in my life is my son Kingston. She said getting up letting go of his hand and picks up her bag leaving the room.

Troy sits there shocked to hear her say that but he agrees that there needs to be a change in this school and he's going to find away.

He picks up his bag and walks off to his next class.

**Find out what happens next.**

**P.S The song that Blair sang is called It's Not Too Late From Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 I'm Done, He Really Likes Me?]<strong>

**With Gabriella and Troy in English class.**

After Troy left to his class he kept thinking about what Gabriella Montez said. He walked into his English class and he saw her, Gabriella looking really cute in her jean mini skirt that showed off her long tan gorgeous legs while she's wearing her cute pink v neck t shirt with a green tank top over the t shirt and it shows off a little cleavage but it also shows off her stunning figure that Troy knows girls at East High would kill to have. He loves that she's not wearing heels like most girls but she's wearing her tan Ugg boots that makes her look even cute with her natural makeup looking wonderful on her tan features. The main thing he loved about her is her long dark brown locks on her head and how her hair shines everytime she's has it up or down but today she has her hair up in a pony tail and she still outshines all the girls at school.

He walked to his seat and sees her working on on whatever she's doing and he just wished he wasn't hanging out with his popular friends because he just really wants to so Gabriella that she could trust him with her and Kingston. The teacher comes in and they all listen to what she has to say.

A few minutes later the bell rings and everybody leaves and their happy because it's time for lunch. They walk out and Troy sees Gabriella go to her locker and he comes up to her.

"Hey um Gabriella did you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? Troy asked really hoping she would say yes. Gabriella turns her head staring into Troy's blue eyes not sure if he's joking or being real. "Is this some sick joke Troy? She asked slamming her locker after getting her lunch out.

"No I just want to get to know you better and I thought we could have lunch together. He said feeling a little hurt and Gabriella can see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Troy um I guess I could see Kingston later. Gabriella said shyly and Troy smiles at her brightly and they walk into the lunch room and they go to Troy's table.

"Hey guys um Gabriella is going to join us today. Troy said to his friends, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, and his ex Mackenzie as he and Gabriella sit down.

They all stare at her awkwardly not knowing why she's there and why Troy's hanging out with the school slut(The school calls her).

"Whatever if she's going to be here everyday I might aswell sit with the cheerleaders. Mackenzie said glaring at her ex boyfriend.

"Nobody really wants you here anyways Mackenzie your not even with me anymore so why don't you sit with your _real _friends. Troy snapped back at her.

"Hey dude chill she didn't do anything wrong but tell the truth about that slut. Chad and Zeke said at the same time glaring at Gabriella.

Gabriella feels like crying just hearing people talk about her and Taylor feels bad because she really doesn't know Gabriella at all.

"Troy she doesn't belong around us and she needs to leave now because she's nothing but a freak that slept around behind West Hampton's back. Sharpay said giggling with Mackenzie.

Gabriella can't take it anymore and gets up with her stuff and runs out with tears falling down her face to see her son. Sharpay stops laughing when she sees tears coming down Gabriella's face and she knows where Gabriella is going and she looks at Zeke shaking her head as he keeps laughing but he stops when he sees that look on his girlfriends face.

Troy stares at his so called friends and hates this feeling in the pit of his stomach and Mackenzie smirks loving that she won this battle.

"She's a loser that can't stand up for that bastard child, She's a fucking slut Troy and you need to stop hanging out with her. Mackenzie smirked. Just then Naomi Montez walks up to their table glaring hard at Troy and he sighs knowing that he made a big mistake bringing her over to their table and Naomi slaps Mackenzie in the face making everybody shocked.

"TALK ABOUT MY TWIN SISTER AGAIN AND MY NEPHEW AGAIN AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP. Naomi said walking off to find her sister along with Aries who was standing next to Naomi the whole time.

Everybody in the room doesnts say anything but just listens to the words they all said. Mackenzie sighs rubbing her face and glares up at Troy pissed as hell./

"NEVER BRING THAT SLUT TO OUR TABLE AGAIN GOT IT BOLTON SHE'S DEAD WHEN I SEE HER YOU HEAR ME? Mackenzie yelled ready to kick Gabriella's ass.

Everybody stared at each other feeling like the biggest jerks in the world. Troy shakes his head tired of dealing with his friends and starts picking up his things.

"Troy where are you going? Mackenzie asked calming down. Troy walks up to her and grabs her wrist and starts to bend it.

"YOU FUCKING MESS WITH GABRIELLA I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO JAIL I WILL MESS YOUR ASS UP GOT IT, I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT OKAY? He yelled at her and she nods scared for her life.

Troy lets go and walks off trying to find Gabriella.

**Later that night with Gabriella outside looking at the stars.**

Gabriella sighs thinking about how her second day of her senior went today and she really can't wait until she doesn't have to see anybody anymore.

"_Hey can I join you Gabriella Montez_? The voice said making Gabriella jump and she turns her head to see the last person she would ever see at her house, Sharpay Evans standing there holding her daughter Chrissy who is sleeping in Sharpay's arms while having her daughter's bag and school bag on her shoulder.

"You know I would kick you out for being a bitch to me but I don't want Chrissy getting hurt so why are you here? Gabriella asked shocking Sharpay that she knew her daughter's name.

"Thank you for not kicking me out but since's it's getting cold out here and I don't want my daughter getting sick I was wondering if she could lay down with Kingston? She asked hopefully. Gabriella stares at her surpised and nods getting up.

They go into the house they bring Chrissy into Kingston's room and put her on the other side of the crib and they stare at their kids before they leave the room.

**With Sharpay and Gabriella talking.**

Gabriella and Sharpay are outside looking at the stars not say anything then Sharpay finally says something.

"I know you hate me but I really want to say that I'm really sorry for being a bitch to you knowing that your dealing with the same thing I am but It's wrong for me to hide the fact that I'm a parent but I love my daughter so much and I was wondering if we could start fresh and become friends? Sharpay asked.

Gabriella stares at the sky knowing that she needs to think about everything before trusting the people that hurt her so bad.

"I can't just be friends with anybody at East High because of what's been happening I wish I could but I can't because I don't want my son losing his mother for so bullshit that's happening there so understand when I say I just can't right now. Gabriella said looking at her. Sharpay nods understanding her.

"I understand everything but just remember that I'm going to stop being this mean person to you and everybody because I saw the look in Troy's eyes and he really likes you. She said.

"Troy Bolton really likes me Sharpay? Gabriella asked really hoping he would since she's been crushing on him since she started dating West but never had the chance.

"Yes he really likes you and I know you like him so just try to trust him because he really wants you to like him back. Sharpay said smiling nicely.

"Um, do you want to spend the night I hate for you to leave in the cold dark when Chrissy is sleeping in the warm crib. Gabriella said shocking her.

"You could wear something of mine if you want tomorrow it's a start if we want to be friends so what do you say? She asked.

"Um sure why not I guess It's a starts and I would like that Gabriella. Sharpay said hugging her for the first time ever and Gabriella hugs her back feeling happy for once.

"Let's go to bed I'm getting tired. Gabriella said pulling back and Sharpay giggles and nods and they get up and walk into the house and Gabriella gets Sharpay a pair of shorts and a t shirt for her to sleep in and she thanks her before changing and they both sleep in Gabriella's queen size bed that fits both of them and they say good night to each other before fall a sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20**

**summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 The Talent Show, The Talk?]<strong>

**With Gabriella and Troy at his locker.**

After the whole thing last week Troy and Gabriella talked alot of things out and they have been on dates but they aren't offical yet because of Gabriella being worried about getting her heart broken but she does want to be with Troy. Troy isn't sure about asking her to be his girlfriend and she would say yes if he asked but he hasn't and she's a little worried about that and Troy knows that Kingston comes first.

"Hey Troy can I ask you something? Gabriella asked her friend and sort of guy. Troy stares at her outfit and couldn't help but lick his lips. He sees that she's wearing a dark blue v neck silk long tank top that hugged her figure nicely and it showed off her round but huge perky breast naturally and she has on a black ruffle short skirt that makes her tan legs look really long and she has on her dark blue Calvin Klein pumps with her hair down in her wave like curls with a little makeup on and he nods wondering what she wants.

"Yes you know you can ask me anything, what's up? Troy asked her grinning while kissing her cheek and she sighs looking down after he pulled away.

"What's wrong Brie? Troy asked his cute friend while grabbing ahold of her hand. She stares at him and sighs.

"What do you think about me singing in the talent show in a few minutes? She said not sure if she should do it.

"Brie your going to be amazing and your going to beat Mackenzie with that_ voice _of yours I believe you. He said pecking her lips. She smiles pulling back and they go into the Auditorium.

**With Gabriella on stage.**

She can't believe she's really going to sing about two songs in front of the whole school and she was surpised that she agreed to do it. The principle just called her name and here she was standing in front of the whole school and she sighs closing her eyes and she picks up her Guitar and walks to the stool and sits down and smiles at everybody and starts playing then starts singing.

Gabriella..."_Tell me what to do, oohh, about you_  
><em>I already know, I can see it in your eyes when you tell 'em the truth<em>  
><em>Cause it's been a long time comin'<em>  
><em>So where you runin to?<em>  
><em>Tell me what to do, oohh, about you.<em>

She keeps playing but the band plays with her now and she keeps singing.

Gabriella..."_You've got your way of speaking_  
><em>Even the air you're breathin'<em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to believe in<em>  
><em>You got the world before you<em>  
><em>If I could only show you<em>  
><em>That you don't know what to do.<em>

Troy smiles at his crush wondering if the song is about him and he sees everybody getting into it and he turns back to her.

Gabriella..."_Tell me what to do, oohh, about you_  
><em>Somethin' on your mind, baby all of the time, you can bring down a room, oh yeah<em>  
><em>This day has been a long time comin'<em>  
><em>I say it's nothing new<em>  
><em>So tell me what to do, ooh, about you.<em>

She puts her heart into the song and keeps playing while singing.

Gabriella..."_You've got your way of speaking_  
><em>Even the air you're breathin'<em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to believe in<em>  
><em>You got the world before you<em>  
><em>If I could only show you<em>  
><em>That you don't know what to do.<em>

She gets into it and stares at everybody and sings strongly and moves to the beat.

Gabriella..."_You think about it_  
><em>Can you ever change, finish what you've started<em>  
><em>Make me wanna stay, tied up conversation<em>  
><em>Show me something real, find out what your part is<em>  
><em>Play it how you feel.<em>

She gets softer and sings while playing and stares at Troy who is smiling at her and she smiles.

Gabriella..."_Tell me what to do, ooh, about you_  
><em>Is there any way, anything I can say, won't break us in two<em>  
><em>Cause it's been a long time comin'<em>  
><em>I can't stop lovin' you, yeah<em>  
><em>Tell me what to do, ooh, about you.<em>

Gabriella..."_You've got your way of speaking_  
><em>Even the air you're breathin'<em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to believe in<em>  
><em>You got the world before you<em>  
><em>If I could only show you<em>  
><em>That you don't know what to do.<em>

She gets into it and finishes up the song.

_Gabriella..."(You've got your way of speaking)_  
><em>(Even the air you're breathin') <em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to believe in<em>  
><em>(You got the world before you) World before you<em>  
><em>(If I could only show you) Show you<em>  
><em>That you don't know what to do.<em>

She finished the song and everybody cheers for her really loud and Mackenzie frowns not liking how the whole school is cheering for Gabriella and she hates it because Gabriella's song was really good. Gabriella smiles at them then she goes backstage and waits for the winner.

Troy gets on the stage with his friends and the band starts playing and the guys start singing.

The Boy.."**_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend.<em>**

Gabriella walks closer to the stage and sees Troy on the stage and he turns around and sings to her and she blushes and moves to the beat while he sings.

Troy..."_have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?_  
><em>[Yeahh]<em>  
><em>and there isn't anything they could of said or done<em>  
><em>and everyday i see you on your own<em>  
><em>and i can't believe that your alone<em>  
><em>but i overheard your girls and this is what they said<em>  
><em>looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend<em>  
><em>i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>  
><em>can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend<em>  
><em>can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your.<em>

The Boys..."**_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**

Chad..."_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
><em>[to find the right words]<em>  
><em>so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<em>  
><em>[something that you've heard]<em>  
><em>i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<em>  
><em>but i know i gotta put myself or worse<em>  
><em>See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard.<em>

The Boys..."**_that your looking for a boyfriend_**  
><strong><em>i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there<em>**  
><strong><em>don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>**  
><strong><em>can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>**  
><strong><em>i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your<em>**

**_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**

The Boys..."**_if you tell me where, I'm waiting here_**  
><strong><em>everyday like slum dog millionaire<em>**  
><strong><em>bigger then the Twilight love affair<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be here girl i swear<em>**

**_looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend_**  
><strong><em>i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there<em>**  
><strong><em>don't be scared to come put your trust in me<em>**  
><strong><em>can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back<em>**  
><strong><em>i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your<em>**

**_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend.<em>**

The boys end the song.

**_The Boys..."All i really want is to be your._**

The stop and everybody cheers and they go back stage and Gabriella hugs Troy shocked and smiles at him brightly.

**After everybody is done.**

Everybody is standing on the stage waiting to see who the winner is going to be this year. Gabriella sighs softly staring at Mackenzie who is staring at her evily and Troy is standing next to Gabriella smiling at her.

The winner of this years talent show is, wow it's a tie and the two winners and Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth and Gabriella Montez. Mrs. Darbus says.

Gabriella stands there shocked and gets her award along Troy and Chad and everybody cheers for them.

**A week later with Gabriella and Troy at the park with Kingston.**

Gabriella invited Troy to come with her and her son to the park and he said that he would like that, so now their at the park.

"How do you deal with being a natural at taking care of your son Ella? Troy asked watching her play with Kingston.

"I just am and my cousin is a young mom so I watched her also and I'm surpised your willing to be with me. She says smiling.

"Gabriella will you be my girlfriend please? Troy asked staring into her eyes. Gabriella sighs and puts Kingston down and he plays with his toys.

"Are you sure you can handle this Troy? I mean really handle it? She asked staring at him. He nods kissing her cheek.

"Yes and my parents love you and Kingston, I want us to work. He says making her smile and she sighs softly.

"Okay I will think about being your girlfriend but I'm not saying right now, get use to being around me first with Kingston. She says smiling.

It's a deal and I will be waiting. He says picking Kingston up and tickling him making him giggle and Gabi smiles brightly at them.

**Find out what happens next. The song Gabriella sang was What To Do by Demi Lovato and Troy and Chad sang Boyfriend by Big Time Rush.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Sneak Peak ]<strong>

Gabriella finally agreed to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend and most girls at the East High didn't like it and kept calling her names trying to make her feel worthless but she was trying to ignore the name calling and the glares. Her son Kingston was getting use to having Troy around and he even calls Troy, Twoy which makes them laugh all the time Kingston sees him. She's walking to Troy's house with Kingston since he lives close.

"Mama?" Gabriella loves hearing that tiny voice coming from her little boy. "Yes baby?" She asked picking him up from the sidewalk.

"See Twoy?" She nods kissing his cheek. "Yes were going to see Troy!" Kingston claps before resting his head against her shoulder.

"You tired alright sweetie?" He nods yawning and she smiles loving that she created such a cute little boy that belongs to her forever. She walks up Troy's driveway with her son on her hip and they walk to the front door and Gabi rings the door bell. The door opens a few minutes later and Gabi smiles.

"Hey Troy ready for a perfect weekend?" Gabi asked and Troy grins nodding letting her in.

**Find out what happens until I get back from my trip.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 I'm Sorry Gabriella ]<strong>

Gabriella Montez finally agreed to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend and most girls at the East High didn't like it and kept calling her names trying to make her feel worthless but she was trying to ignore the name calling and the glares. Her son Kingston was getting use to having Troy around and he even calls Troy, Twoy which makes them laugh all the time Kingston sees him. She's walking to Troy's house with Kingston since he lives close with her night bag along with her sons bag.

"Mama?" Gabriella lookded down at her son who was held her hand as they walked down the sidewalk! Gabi loves hearing that tiny voice coming from her little boy.

"Yes baby?" She asked picking him up from the sidewalk.

"See Twoy now?" She nods kissing his cheek. "Yes were going to see Troy!" Kingston claps before resting his head against her shoulder closing his eyes.

"You tired sweetie?" He nods yawning and she smiles loving that she created such a cute little boy that belongs to her forever. She walks up Troy's driveway with her son on her hip and they walk to the front door and Gabi rings the door bell. The door opens a few minutes later and Gabi smiles.

"Hey Troy ready for a perfect weekend?" Gabi asked and Troy grins nodding letting her in. Kingston fell alseep in her arms and Troy says that he will take him into the guest room and let him take a nap on the bed.

She nods watching Troy being so great to her son! She walked around the house and saw that their was a music room in his huge house and pushed a button and liked the beat.

She put headphones on and starts singing not noticing that Troy was in the guest room hearing her sing comfortably and he grins.

__Know you've been hurt by someone else__

__I can tell by the way you carry yourself __

__If you let me, here's what I'll do __

__I'll take care of you I've loved and I've lost __

She starts dancing to the beat not seeing that Troy was now standing near the door with both of his parents who just got home and he starts singing/rapping.

**I've asked about you and they've told me things**

**but my mind didn't change,****i still the feel the same a life with no fun, **

**please don't be so ashamed i've had mine, **

**you've had yours we both know we know, **

**they don't get you like i will my only wish is i die real cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal and you can't sleep thinking that he lies**

**still so you cry still, tears all in the pillow case big girls all get a little taste pushing me away so i give her space feeling with a heart that i didn't break**

She turned her head and her eyes widen seeing Troy and his parents who she has never met staring at her as Troy does his part.

**i'll be there for you, i will care for you i keep thanking you, just don't know try to run from that, **

**say you're done with that on your face girl, it just don't show when you're ready, **

**just say you're ready when all the baggage just ain't as heavy and the parties over, just don't forget me**

**we'll change the pace and just go slow won't ever have to worry, **

**you won't ever have to hide if you seen all my mistakes so look me in my eyes**

Gabriella stares at Troy nervously but he gives her a look to keep going and she sings the next part looking into his eyes.

_cause if you let me, here's what i'll do _

_i'll take care of you i've loved and i've lost_

Troy walks closer to her and sings his part next wrapping his arms around her waist making her blush.

**it's my birthday, i get high if i want to can't deny that i want to, **

**but i lie if have to cause you don't say you love me to your friend**

**when they ask you even though we both know that you do **

**(you do) one time, been in love one time you and all your girls in the club one time all so convinced that **

**you're following your heart cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes we all have our nights though, **

**don't be so ashamed i've had mine, you've had yours, we both know we know, **

**you hate being alone you ain't the only one you hate the fact that you bought the dream **

**and they sold you one you love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somin' to save you**

They grin at how beautiful Gabriella's voice sounded and how soft it is! Troy glanced at his parents and they wink at him as Gabriella sings.

__Know you've been hurt by someone else__

__I can tell by the way you carry yourself __

__If you let me, here's what I'll do __

__I'll take care of you I've loved and I've lost __

Troy stopped playing the music and they all clapped for her making her laugh shyly.

"Um hello there I'm Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend!" Gabriella replied softly but awkwardly blushing trying to cover up her breast that she knew they would stare at.

Troy grins kissing her cheek and Troy's parents stare at Gabriella taking in her look and Lucille Bolton couldn't help but stare at Gabriella's cleavage showing outfit and how high her breast looked in her outfit.

"Why don't we all get to know each other!" Jack Bolton said smiling at her kindly trying not to stare at her breasts. Gabriella nods and grabbed her boyfriends hand and they walked into the living room.

Troy was glad to have his girlfriend around him for the weekend but he wasn't sure his mom would like her very much and he really liked Gabriella! Her mom was out of town and he wanted to spend with her and her son Kingston! Her twin sisters were at friends houses.

"So Gabriella what's your full name, were are you from and are you planning on staying the night here?" Lucille Bolton asked her son's new current girlfriend and Gabriella smiles at them awkwardly.

"Um my full name is Gabriella Isadoria Montez, yes I was born and raised here in Albuerque New Mexico! um Troy invited me to stay the night if that's okay with you." They smile at her loving that name and Troy wraps his arm around her waist.

"Yes it's perfectly fine with us just as long as your not doing anything that could get you pregnant by my son." Jack said jokingly. Gabriella stared at Troy then cleared her throat.

"Yeah _we_ wouldn't want that to happen, we promise to be careful Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" Gabi said uncomfortably knowing that she was going to bring up her son at some point.

"Please call us Jack and Lucille, you see so much better then Mackenzie." Jack Bolton said and his wife nods in agreement.

"Well thank you for letting me stay in your wonderful home." Gabi says feeling Troy grab her hand rubbing his thumb against her skin and she blushed.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jack asked smiling at her nicely trying not to stare at her ridiculously enormous breast as they bounced a little as she talked and Lucille noticed him staring.

"Yes actually I'm a fraternal triplet to my sisters Aries and Naomi Montez but I'm the oldest of my sisters." They stare at her surprised.

"Really that's must be great having sisters that's the same age as you." Gabriella smiles saying it's great at times but she's glad they aren't alike then it would really bug her.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Gabi asked hopefully before giving Troy a look and he said what room giving a hint as to where Kingston is and she nods going upstairs.

**With Troy and his parents.**

"So what do you guys really think of Gabriella?" Troy asked looking at his parents waiting but he knew his dad was okay with it. Lucille stared Troy shaking her head.

"Troy are you sure you want to be a in a relationship with a girl who has boobs way to big for her body?" Troy scuffs not believing his mom was acting this way.

"So what if she has big boobs mom, she's just a person that's been through a lot, it's not my story to tell! I can't believe your acting like this judgmental person!" He said glaring at her.

"Watch your tone young man, I know your mother is surprised by the way she looks but she really thinks Gabriella is great, right honey?" Lucille stared at her husband surprised at him.

"No Jack Gabriella might be a kindhearted girl but she looks like trouble if you ask me with breast that big." She snapped making somebody clear their throat and they looked to see Gabriella standing with a hurt look on her face and a tired Kingston in her arms along with hers and her son's stuff.

"Um not be rude or anything Mrs. Bolton but I don't think you have any right to judge me since you know _nothing_ about me, my breast are this big because of the mistake I made going to a party with my boyfriend at the time and got drunk, I know it was wrong but I got sick and I found out that I was pregnant and told him about but he just called me a slut and said that I cheated on him making everybody in the school turn against me calling me hurtful names! I don't wish to change that day because I love son dearly but I wish I never slept with that guy! Troy is the best guy I could ever be with and I didn't want to be close to him but he proved to me that he's great with Kingston and my son loves him! I'm sorry you feel that way about me but I get Straight As and my whole life is focused on my son and my family." She said with tears coming down her face making Kingston place his tiny hand on her wet face.

"I'm sorry Troy but I don't think we can be together, thank your mom for that." She says sadly before walking out of the house in tears and slammed the door behind her. Troy looks down shaking his head.

"Troy I'm so sor-" She gets cut off by Troy staring at her with anger in his eyes.

"How could you be so rude mom? Gabriella means the world to me and you just had to talk crap about her like she was nothing! I will never forgive you for this, did you even care that I might have just lost the one girl that truly gets me and and for your information Sharpay has a daughter by Zeke, you can be so coldhearted, don't even talk to me" Troy said shaking his head before going to his room.

"Darling you need to fix this, Troy seems to really like her and you just pushed her away from our son who in love with her." Jack shakes his head before leaving.

Lucille frowns and grabbed her keys and left the house and goes to her car and left to find Gabriella.

**With Gabriella and Lucille.**

Troy's mom drove around looking for Gabriella when she spotted her walking with Kingston in her arms. She hunked her horn making Gabriella stop walking and she looked at the car but kept walking. Troy's mom rolled down the window.

"Gabriella wait it's me Troy's mom." Gabriella stopped walking and kept her son close to her body not wanting Troy's mom hurting her little boy.

"Why are you following me?" She asked coldly making Lucille nod knowing she was getting that kind of vibe from Gabriella.

"I just wanted to find you and tell you that I'm sorry for the things I said about you." Gabriella stared at her sadly and nods.

"Whatever I'm tired of people treating me like I don't have feelings." She said about to walk away.

"Please Gabriella it was wrong of me to judge you on your body type and I really think it's great that you are a great mother to Kingston." Gabriella stared at her coldly.

"Good day Mrs. Bolton please don't follow me home and tell Troy that I will see him at school or not." She said before walking off to her home not bothing to look back at a sad Mrs. Bolton watching her walk home.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Take Care by Drake and Rihanna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 Gone With The Wind]<strong>

Troy Bolton didn't talk to his mom or his dad all weekend because he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella, He tried calling and texting him but she wouldn't answer to both and he just hated his mom for making her lose his girlfriend. He loved Gabriella and her son and he would never judge her for her body type or that she has the cutest son ever. He wanted to be apart of their life.

He drove to school and parked to his car turning it of and took the keys out of the ignition taking his seat belt off and puts his keys in his backpack then got out and saw Gabriella just getting out the car with her sisters and Kingston was in one of Gabi's fraternal triplet sister Aries arms fussing while Gabriella grabbed his bag and her own.

He walked over to them clearing his throat and all three triplets stare at him awkwardly.

"Aries can you can you take Kingston to the daycare program while I talk to Troy?" Both Naomi and Aries stare at her wondering if she's sure about this and she nods hanging Naomi Kingston's bag and they both wave at Troy before walking into the school. Troy walked closer to her and she looked at him uncomforably.

"Hey Gabi." She waved at him awkwardly not sure what to say to him after what happened on Saturday.

"I called you all weekend but you didn't answer why?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Because Troy I felt so _embarrassed_ and _humiliated_ by your mom, I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror after hearing the things she said about me! do you really think I want breast way too big for my body? no but I have them because of getting pregnant and breastfeeding Kingston, I need to pump my breast to get it into the bottle for my little boy and it's not fun Troy." She snapped fighting her tears.

"Gabi I know it's not fun dealing with all the bullshit and judgement that goes around her but I'm not judging you and dating you as a pity thing! your my world and so is Kingston." She stared at him sadly.

"Your mother saw one look at me and called me a slut in different words, there is so many hurtful words I can take before I crack! Also I'm not sure I'm ready for a boyfriend anymore." She said sighing in frustration shaking her head as he gives her a pleading look.

"Gabriella please atleast give us a chance please?" She stares at him sadly then starts singing.

_Hey yeah, hey._

_I used to think_

_Being like you_

_ Was the key to having everything_

_ every dream come true _

_I used to think_

_ Following the crowd _

_Was the only thing that i could do until i found out_

Troy stares at her as she turns around shaking her before walking into the school with her bag ignoring him not wanting to be late for her first class.

_Im okay (dig it)_

_ Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it) _

_Every winter turns to spring (dig it) _

_And everybody's got there own wings _

Gabriella walked into East High and saw people staring at her then she saw people staring at her then she saw the cheerleaders pointing at her laughing and she goes right up to them singing right to them not knowing that the whole crowd and Troy were watching her sing her heart out.

_The little girl you knew _

_The one that never stood up to you _

_Who kept her silence too long _

_Well shes gone with the wind _

_And now i'm standing my ground_

_And who i am and for that i'm proud_

_ And the girl that you knew _

_Well she's gone with the wind _ _She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone)_

_ She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_Well she's gone with the wind_

Troy stood next to some random student as Gabriella walks off and starts thinking of a plain to get Gabriella to give them a chance. Gabriella found Mackenzie at her locker talking to Taylor and she starts singing.

Im speakin up

_My conscience is clear _

_And i dont care what anybody thinks _

_i've released that fear _

_And i dont have to be_

_ What you want me to be _

_Coz everytime i try to fit in _

_it feels like i'm in a prison_

_Im okay (dig it)_

_ Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it) _

_Every winter turns to spring (dig it) _

_And everybody's got there own wings _

Mackenzie and Taylor stared at her quietly not saying a word as Gabriella stares at her. She shakes her head and walks off feeling great just singing.

_The little girl you knew _

_The one that never stood up to you _

_Who kept her silence too long _

_Well shes gone with the wind _

_And now i'm standing my ground_

_And who i am and for that i'm proud_

_ And the girl that I was _

_Well she's gone with the wind_

_She's gone gone_

_ (she's gone she's gone)_

_ She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_Well she's gone with the wind_

Troy talks to his so called friends Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Jason about his plan and they stare at him like he's crazy but he just yells at them before being a bad friend and they finally agree to his plan. Troy's mom walks into the school to speak to her husband when she heard singing and she looked at the row of lockers to see Gabriella staring at right her singing and Lucille listens.

_One look in my eyes_

_And you'll see i'm different _

_I'm findin myself everyday _

_And along the way I have changed_

_ The little girl you knew_

_ The one that never stood up to you_

_ Who kept her silence too long _

_Well shes gone with the wind _

_And now i'm standin my ground _

_Standing my ground_

_And who i am and for that i'm proud_

_ And the girl that you knew_

_ Well she's gone with the wind_

She walks off after getting her books not caring about the stares everbody was giving her. She was tired of the crap she was put through and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

She's gone gone

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone)_

_ Well she's gone with the wind_

She stops singing and glanced at her sisters then walks off sighing and Mackenzie stared at Gabriella rolling her eyes.

**With Gabriella and Mackenzie. **

Gabriella was walking to her next class before lunch when Mackenzie walked up to her and slammed her into the lockers.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gabriella yelled glaring while feeling the feeling the pain in her back.

"My problem is your sluty self thinking you can get Troy, he doesn't want you loser, he's just using because your a teen mother." Mackenzie slapped her smirking.

Gabriella moved away from the lockers and pushed MacKenzie into other lockers slapping her harder.

"I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOU AND THIS DAMN SCHOOL TREATING ME LIKE I DON'T FUCKING MATTER, GO TO HELL MACKENZIE YOU FUCKING BITCH AND YOUR CALLING ME A SLUT? YOU SLEEP WITH THE FOOTBALL TEAM EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL AND WHEN YOU WERE WITH TROY YOU CHEATED ON HIM WITH _MY_ BOYFRIEND AT THE TIME,I'M PRETTY DAMN SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOURSELF KNOCKED UP YET OR CAUGHT AN STD YOU STUPID BITCH, FUCK WITH ME AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE_ YOUR_ LIFE A LIVING HELL EVEN MORE! _FUCK_ YOU AND FUCK THIS SCHOOL." She pushed her into the lockers again before straigntening herself out and walked to the daycare and signed her Son out and took his bag and walked out of the school not sure she was going to come back but she needed to calm down.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Gone With The Wind by Vanessa Hudgens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 7 What Are You Doing Here?]<strong>

Troy didn't even see Gabriella at lunch and figured she was with her son Kingston so he went there and saw that he was signed out which confused him. He walked out and bumped into his ex girlfriend Mackenzie and saw that she looked in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked kind of worried about.

"Your stupid girlfriend that's what's wrong me?" Mackenzie spats glaring at him. He stared at her raising an eyebrow wondering what Gabriella has to do with this.

"What does Gabriella have to do with you being hurt?" Mackenzie looked at him nervously and he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"What did you do Mackenzie?" She rolls her eyes saying nothing before limping off but Troy grabs her arm stopping her.

"Your lying now tell me what you did to Gabriella?" She pushed him away annoyed.

"Your little slut girlfriend left school with her bastard son alright now let me go to the my locker." He doesn't let go and glares at her.

"What do you mean she left the school with Kingston? where is she Mackenzie and never call them that ever again got it?" He demanded.

"I don't know where slut Montez is Troy and it's about time she left this school, she doesn't belong and she's not worth our time." He growls making Mackenzie jump.

"Listen here Mackenzie, your not worth my time but I put up with your ass because your friends with my friends but i wished I never went out with your cheating ass, that's right i know all about you cheating on me with with West behind my back! you think your so perfect that people are going to listen to whatever you say? get a clue because your nothing but a bitch that can't keep her legs closed." She stared at him shocked.

"How could you be so mean?" She said softly fighting her tears and Troy sighs shaking his head.

"Because it's about time you get that stick out of your ass and stop judging people on their flaws when you have bigger ones Mackenzie." She looked down feeling tears falling down her face.

"I walked up to her pushing her into the lockers and slapped her and-" She starts telling him what happened.

**Flashback.**

"What the hell is your problem?" Gabriella yelled glaring while feeling the feeling the pain in her back.

"My problem is your sluty self thinking you can get Troy, he doesn't want you loser, he's just using because your a teen mother." Mackenzie slapped her smirking.

Gabriella moved away from the lockers and pushed MacKenzie into other lockers slapping her harder.

"I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOU AND THIS DAMN SCHOOL TREATING ME LIKE I DON'T FUCKING MATTER, GO TO HELL MACKENZIE YOU FUCKING BITCH AND YOUR CALLING ME A SLUT? YOU SLEEP WITH THE FOOTBALL TEAM EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL AND WHEN YOU WERE WITH TROY YOU CHEATED ON HIM WITH _MY_ BOYFRIEND AT THE TIME,I'M PRETTY DAMN SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOURSELF KNOCKED UP YET OR CAUGHT AN STD YOU STUPID BITCH, FUCK WITH ME AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE_ YOUR_ LIFE A LIVING HELL EVEN MORE! _FUCK_ YOU AND FUCK THIS SCHOOL."

**End of Flashback.**

"She's a bitch Troy and your better off with somebody like me, can't you see it baby?"Troy pushed her away shaking his head glaring at her.

"The only bitch I see is _you_ Mackenzie and I'm glad my girl finally stood up for herself because if she wasn't going to, I damn sure was! stay away from me and my girl from now on." He walked away getting his phone out and tries to call Gabi but she doesn't answer so he calls Chad and asked him to get Ryan, Jason and Zeke and tell them to meet him at his house. He leaves school not caring at the day.

Mackenzie stood there crying softly and rushed off to the girl's bathroom.

**With Gabriella and Kingston.**

Gabriella drove her and her little Kingston to the park to cool down after the fight between her and Mackenzie. She hated her school and wished she never went to East High. She was thinking of going to live with her cousin Evermore in New York who has a daughter that's 3 years old. She's 24 and she said that Gabi can stay with her at any time and she would put her into a better high school until she graduates and she would watch Kingston. Gabi knew that her twin sisters wouldn't like it but this was here life and she didn't feel safe at East High anymore.

They pulled up and she turned the car off taking her keys out and got out of closing the door then goes to the back and takes Kingston out of his carseat.

"Come little man were at the park." Kingston just rests his head on her shoulder half asleep. She kisses his forehead as they walk to the swings.

"You ready to go on the swings baby?" He wakes up yawning while nodding and she kisses his tiny chubby cheeks before putting him into the kiddy swing.

"Hold on tight little man so you don't fall out." She grins when he puts his hands onto the sides of the swing as she starts pushing him.

"Mama_ hi er_. She laughs at how cute he sounds saying higher. She pushes him a little higher then somebody calls her name.

"Gabriella Montez is that you?" The deep male voice said making her turn around to see her ex boyfriend and Kingston's father West Hampton standing there staring at her nervously.

"What are you doing here West?" She asked going back to pushing her son on the swing. He sighs and walked over to her staring at an half asleep Kingston on the swing.

"Is that my son Gabriella?" She glared at West shaking her head.

"No West he's not your son, he's _my_ son and shouldn't you be enjoying your college life telling your college buddies how your ex girlfriend cheated on you and got herself_ knocked_ up?" She spats stopping the swing and takes a whiny Kingston out of the swing and walks to the slide.

"Come on Gabriella don't be lke that! I'm back for the week because I think we can talk about this problem." She scuffs.

"How dare you call my son a problem? the only problem West is you thinking you can come back here and think everything is going to be okay when it's not." West frowns staring at her.

"I'm sorry for saying that our son was a problem but you know how my parents are baby, they would have killed me knowing that I knocked some girl up." She stares at him hard.

"First of all he's _my_ son don't forget that you didn't want any part of his life or mine for that matter! second don't ever call me _baby_ because I never was yours and last I was just _some_ girl to you West Hampton?"

He looks down knowing he wasn't going to win this fight with her.

"Gabriella what the hell do you want me to say to you? you cheated on me anyways when we first got together, come on baby give us a chance." She scuffs not believing he was making up lies.

"I don't want any chances with_ your_ cheating ass! I never cheated on you West that's all in your head and because I knew all along about the other girls you cheated me on with! you accused me of the cheating! get over your ego self and man up West!" He starts getting angry.

"You think your better then me? newsflash your a teen mother because you couldn't keep your legs closed." She slapped his face.

"Who's fault is that West? it takes two people to make a baby and guess what dirtbag, you used your dick and put it in me and fucked me alright, your stupidass didn't use an condom after I asked you and left me pregnant and a teen mother, I had dreams of getting out of New Mexico, I wanted to be a lawyer or a singer and you messed up for me." She spats slapping him again.

"Gabriella I'm sorry please just give me a chance to be the best father to him and be the best man for you." She chuckles.

"Sorry but those roles have been filled by somebody better then you West and I'm really happy about it! you had your chance to be in mine and my son's life but no you just made _my_ life hell by spreading rumors about me and guess what West? the whole school thinks I'm the school _shank_ that likes to sleep around and think my breast are fake because their too big for my body! there big because I got pregnant with your cheating ass! you can be with whoever you want for now on because I never want to be near you, good bye West and have a great life."

She picked her little boy up from the slide and walked to her car putting him back in his carseat and closed the door before getting in herself putting her seat belt on and started the car and drove off home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Better Things Can Happen**

**By CollegeStar20!**

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 8 Can We Try Again?]<strong>

Gabriella got out of her car after turning her car off and taking her keys out and saw Troy standing there with his guy friends. She got her Son out ignoring the shocked looks at Troy's friends faces.

"What's going on here guys?" Troy stared at her hopefully.

"Can you just listen to me after we do this song for you?" She just nods holding her son on her hip. They turn the CD on and Troy starts singing looking right at her.

**Troy.**

_I never thought that I would lose my mind _

_That I could control this _

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you,_

**Zeke,Ryan,Chad and Jason.**

_Baby _

**Troy.**

_Girl if only I knew what I've done _

_You know, so why don't you tell me _

**Zeke,Ryan,Chad and Jason.**

_And I_

**Troy.**

_I would bring down the moon and the sun_

_To show how much I care _

Gabriella stared at Troy shocked that he's singing to her with his friends since none of them like her.

**All Guys. **

_Don't wanna lose you now _

_Baby I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

**Jason and Ryan.**

_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay _

_It's burning within me _

_The fear of losing Of slipping away_

_It keeps getting closer,_

**Zeke,Troy,Ryan and Chad.**

__Baby __

**Jason and Troy.**

_Whatever reason to live that I've had My place_

_was always beside you_

_And I wish that I didn't need you so bad__ Your face _

**Troy.**

_just won't go away_

Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes listening to the guys sing to her was moving and she couldn't help but smile at them. Kingston stared at them confused before shyly putting her head in his mom's chest.

**All Guys.**

_Don't wanna lose you now _

_Baby I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

_Don't wanna lose you now _

_Don't wanna lose you now _

**Zeke and Chad**

_I never thought that I would lose my mind _

_That I could control this yeah_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind _

_That I was stronger than you ohhhh_

**All Guys.**

_Don't wanna lose to loneliness _

_Girl I know we can win _

_Don't wanna lose to emptiness,_

_oh no Never again _

**Troy, Jason and Ryan.**

_Don't wanna lose you now Baby _

**Zeke and Chad.**

__Don't wanna lose to loneliness __

___Girl I know we can win ___

**Troy,Jason and Ryan.**

_I know we can win this _

_Don't wanna lose you now_

**Zeke and Chad.**

__Don't wanna lose to emptiness__

**All Guys.**

_No no, or ever again_

They all walk closer to a tearful Gabriella and finish up the song together.

**All Guys.**

__Don't wanna lose you now __

_All I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna you lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

**Troy.**

_Don't wanna lose you now_

Gabriella placed her hand on her son's head kissing his forehead.

"That was beautiful Troy Bolton and you really know how to make a girl feel great." He smiles at her telling the guys that they did great and they get in their cars leaving saying goodbye to Gabriella.

_"_I meant every word I sang Gabriella, we could win this, I want to be with you and Kingston because I know your a package deal! I know Kingston comes first but hopefully you can make some room for me in your life but I understand if your not up for i but can we just try to make this work?" She stares at him as his rambles on and giggles.

"Troy Bolton I would really like for you to shut up right now and let_ me_ talk." He stops talking after hearing that and stares at her hopefully.

"I loved the song and my little boy does love you around, I ran into West at the park when I took my son and we talked and it made me realize that I don't want a guy like him to be my boyfriend or the father of my son! your more of a father to him then West will ever be and I can't live without you." Troy smiles walking over to her then captured her lips with his then pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Gabriella nods before kissing him again then Troy takes Kingston from her arms and they walked into the house really glad they got back together.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Don't Wanna Lose You Now by The Backstreet Boys.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Better Things Can Happen.**

**WorkingGirl22**.

**Summary**

_Gabriella Montez is a teenage mother at 17 and is starting her Senior year at East High after the summer is over but now that her ex boyfriend is at college she has to deal with raising her child but what happens when Troy Bolton starts falling for her not caring that she's a mom and what happens when Troy's friends start hating that he's hanging out with her not really knowing anything about her? Will they stop being jerks to her or will they get her to the point where she doesn't want to be around him anymore? _

_Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and a teen monther)**

**Aries Montez(Demi Lovato and Gabriella's fraternal triplet )**

**Naomi Montez(Selena Gomez and Gabriella's other fraternal triplet)**

**West Hampton(Random guy and Gabriella's ex )**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and currently seeing Gabriella but wants more)**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie(Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Zeke Baylor(Sharpay's boyfriend)**

**And More.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I promise that I'll up date more.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 9 Start Over Date Part 1]<strong>

After Troy's friends left, Gabriella changed her son then put him down for a nap. Gabriella joined Troy in the living room and sat down.

"Thank you for giving me another chance. My mom had no right to say those things to you. Your not like any of those and so what if you have big boobs. I'm not dating you for your breast. I'm dating you because of the way you make feel inside. You and Kingston mean a lot to me." She smiles at him then sighs staring down at her chest.

"After I'm done breast feeding my son, I'm going to get a breast reduction." Troy stared at her listening.

"It's just to hard to handle and I want to be not so big. I'm fine with just being a c cup again. My back hurts with theses." He rubbed her back.

"Whatever is going to make your happy. I'm going to support you." Gabriella looked up at him and leans up closing her eyes. He pulled her close and the two shared a sweet but passionate kiss.

The front door opens and Gabriella's twin sisters Aries and Naomi Montez walked into house, seeing the two on the couch.

"You two are back together?" The couple pulled back, seeing the girls smirking at them.

"Yes your sister gave us another shot. Is that okay with you girls?" They nodded.

"It's fine. Oh Mackenzie is pissed with both of you. Nice job with telling her off sis." Gabriella rolls her eyes. She's not normally like that but she's just tired of the bullying and remarks people made about her.

"She came at me so I had to do something. Nobody talks about my son." The girls smiled at her.

"And we're proud of you Gabi. We love Kingston, she's a bitch." Gabriella just didn't want to talk about today anymore.

"Can we drop this conversation now?" Troy nods agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Yeah we'll drop it. You know if you two ever want to go on a date, we can watch Kingston." Aries said before going into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Why don't you two do that right now? You two just got back together, might aswell cherish the moment." Naomi said winking at both of them.

Troy stared at Gabriella with a soft smile. He wouldn't mind going on on a date with her.

"Will you go on a date with me now Ella?" Gabriella looked at her sister who nodded her head then looked at her boyfriend.

"I would love too but I think we should do later tonight, I need to shower and change clothes." He kissed her cheek then stood up.

"Alright I'll pick you at 7:30. Dress nice not that you don't but dress for a fun night." He kissed her lips then said goodbye to them.

"I have a perfect idea before your date tonight." Gabi looked at her other twin sister, unsure if she should trust her sister.

* * *

><p>When Troy Bolton rang the door bell to the Montez house, he didn't expect to see his girlfriend standing in front of him with now shoulder length hair. She wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a flowy peach colored shirt with a black jacket cover her arms. On her feet are black heels. She was wearing a good amount of makeup.<p>

"Woah, do I have the right house?" Troy asked her. Gabriella giggled.

"Of course you have the right house, I got my hair cut with the help of my sisters then we went shopping. Do you like it?" She asked him hopefully.

She was going to hurt her sisters if Troy didn't like it.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I like it. I love everything about you babe. Oh these are for you." He gives Gabi, her favorite flowers.

"I can't believe you remembed my favorite flowers." She grabbed his hand and let him in.

"I'm going to put these in some water then we can go." He said okay, watching her go into the kitchen.

"Hey Troy, do like Gabi's hair?" Aries asked with Kingston in her arms.

"Twoy." Kingston shouted. He took him from Aries and started talking to him.

"Are you going to be a good boy for your aunties?" Kingston nodded and started laughing when Troy tickled him.

Gabi walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. Troy had a great bond with her son.

"Alright it's time to go. Be a good boy Kinston." She kissed his cheeks before Troy hands him back to Aries.

"Have fun you two but not too much fun. Kingston isn't ready for siblings." Both of them scuffed and left the house. Aries can be crazy sometimes.

"You ready to get this date started?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Yes I am." She says getting into the car then puts her seat belt on as he closes the door. He gets in and starts it before putting his own seat belt on.

"Alright lets enjoy the night." He pulls out of the driveway slowly then gets on the road when he didn't see any cars and they drive off.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
